


Обещание

by DevilSoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, Love/Hate, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: — Как только ты ослабнешь, я убью тебя.— Я знаю.





	Обещание

Первый Порядок негласно празднует победу. Оставшиеся силы Сопротивления настолько ничтожны, что не доставят особых проблем. Никто не придёт им на помощь. Они обречены.

В этом уверен весь офицерский состав, так думают вышестоящие чины и на этом настаивает военный Совет, который планирует перебросить часть разведывательных войск обратно во Внешнее кольцо.

В эту схему абсолютно не вписываются только два человека.

— Вызывали, Верховный лидер? — Хакс замирает на пороге опустевшего конференц-зала.

Трон Верховного лидера такой высокий, что Кайло сидит на самом краю с идеально прямой спиной, чтобы подошвы сапог полностью стояли на отполированном полу. Прямо как в детстве, когда он старался не утонуть в кресле, пытаясь доказать отцу, что уже готов стать вторым пилотом на «Соколе». Мысль привычно обрывается, хотя прятать её теперь не от кого.

Кайло указывает на место рядом с собой. Хакс садится на самое дальнее от него кресло ровно напротив. Недолгое молчание щекоткой проходится по нервам, но чужое любопытство побеждает гордость.

— Если вы просто хотели оторвать меня от дел, то у вас это прекрасно получилось. Адмирал Ригнер пообещала разжаловать меня до старшего техника, если я не появлюсь на мостике в ближайшую стандартную минуту. — Хакс поднимает руку, оголяя запястье. — И она истекла прямо сейчас. Можно идти?

Хочется засмеяться от абсурдности происходящего. Судьба (пока ещё) генерала в руках Кайло — вот реальное положение дел, с которым Хакс, похоже, до сих пор не смирился. Генерал скорее умрёт, чем по-настоящему признает нового Верховного лидера — Кайло поставил бы на это крупную сумму на тотализаторе.

Хакс устраивается удобнее и прячет руки под стол. Дотянуться до бластера — меньше секунды, но Кайло это совершенно не волнует.

— Почему вас не было сегодня на собрании? — Он произносит это ровно, но Хакс дёргается, как от пощёчины.

— Потому что я не был на него приглашён.

— Знаете, почему?

Хакс раздумывает пару секунд и неожиданно произносит:

— Я виноват, Верховный лидер.

— В чём же? — спрашивает Кайло, уверенный, что ему послышалось. Но Хакс поясняет почти вежливо:

— Что не в силах избавиться от собственных амбиций.

Синяки давно сошли с бледной шеи, но воспоминание о быстро бьющейся жилке под ладонью всё ещё живо. Пусть прикосновение и было фантомным. Кайло загоняет подальше пульсирующую боль в мозгу, пытается раствориться в лёгкой медитации, но взгляд Хакса не даёт сосредоточиться. Некогда яркие голубые глаза потемнели. В них смирение мешается с абсолютной ненавистью. Тяжёлый, пряный коктейль из чувств, что теперь шлейфом следует за генералом, перебивая остальные эмоции. Хакс не боится, но Кайло больше не может выдержать такого концентрированного потока.

— Хватит. 

От усталости веки наливаются свинцом. У Верховного лидера оказывается больше обязанностей, чем предполагал Кайло, но из чистого упрямства он даже не рассматривает никого другого на эту должность.

— Что? — Хакс выгибает бровь.

— Смотреть, думать, считать, что я сломал тебе жизнь и уничтожил карьеру.

— Не дышать тоже? — Улыбка выходит кривая, розоватые губы подрагивают. — Ах, да. С этим вы мне обязательно поможете.

— Хватит! — рявкает Кайло, уже не сдерживаясь. — Если так необходимо сцедить яд, у тебя тридцать секунд. Говори. Всё, что захочешь.

Недоверчивый ироничный взгляд возвращает Кайло на мгновение в прошлое, когда Сноук только познакомил со-командующих.

Хаксу не нужно повторять дважды.

— Думаешь, ты один такой особенный? Перебежчик, который вдруг решил возглавить организацию. Первый Порядок — не игрушка для великовозрастного ребёнка. Ты не думаешь ни о последствиях, ни о находящихся под твоим командованием людях. — Он наклоняется над столом, говорит всё более отрывисто и зло. — Отзовёте разведку, увеличится время поимки Сопротивления. А когда им в очередной раз повезёт и они найдут союзников, то мы уже не дождёмся подкрепления вовремя. И будем упускать их до тех пор, пока даже лояльные Первому Порядку системы не поднимут нас на смех, а генерал Органа тем временем соберёт новый флот.

Почему-то не удивляет, что Хакс уже в курсе темы, которую подняли на Совете.

— Закончил?

— Нет. Но моё время вышло.

Фраза звучит нарочито безэмоционально. Хакс взвинчен до предела — внешний вид всё такой же идеальный, только чужое сердце так громко и быстро бьётся, что Кайло больше не тянет с объяснением.

— Ты не получил приглашение потому, что решалась твоя судьба. — Он не даёт вставить и слова. — Вам не место в действующих войсках, генерал.

— Разжалование или трибунал? — в безразличном голосе слышна злость и паника. В иной ситуации Кайло обязательно указал бы на это Хаксу, только отсутствие третьего варианта неприятно задевает. Да, он сорвался тогда после убийства учителя и чуть позже на Крэйте, но это не значит, что он желал Хаксу смерти.

— Я лично возглавлю разведывательную операцию и не всегда смогу выходить на связь. В моё отсутствие нужен человек, который возьмёт ответственность за свои действия и не даст расслабиться ни командованию, ни Совету.

— Хотите, чтобы я прислуживал и ему? — Хакс оговаривается специально.

— Нет. — Кайло изучает лицо напротив. Он никогда не видел генерала таким отстранённым. Между ними не было ни дружбы, ни доверия, но Кайло отчаянно хочет вернуть _что-то_. — К сожалению, место Верховного лидера занято. Но ваши амбиции... Вы правы, генерал.

Хакс напрягается всем телом, Кайло чувствует это через Силу.

— Скажите, пост Великого Визиря достаточно удовлетворит ваши амбиции?

Расширившиеся зрачки, сбившееся дыхание — Кайло только раз видел Хакса в таком состоянии. Когда была построена база «Старкиллер».

— Полномочия вступят в силу уже завтра. За вами также закрепляется место председателя нового Сената.

Хакс подрывается с места и облокачивается на стол так резко, что из причёски выбиваются несколько прядей.

— Если это такая шутка…

Прямой серьёзный взгляд Кайло и его молчание — красноречивее любых слов.

Хакс выпрямляется, поправляет форму и разворачивается к выходу. Шаги замедляются у самой двери. Генерал бросает взгляд через плечо и говорит тихо, но твёрдо:

— Как только ты ослабнешь, я убью тебя.

— Я знаю.

Это не похоже на угрозу, скорее — обещание. Странное успокоение разливается под сердцем. И пусть им никогда не стать друзьями, пусть Хакс никогда не примет его руки, во всех смыслах. Но они всё ещё на одной стороне. И эти слова означают, что Хакс всегда будет рядом.

На меньшее Кайло и не рассчитывал.


End file.
